The Chronicles of LeBlanc
A series of popular roleplay threads, created by the user Boss. Currently at 14 main entries with it ending with this thread, as well as unknown amount of spin-offs. There was also a reboot of Leblanc under the Casual Cafes series. The threads are known for both their frequently high amount replies, with the Reverse/Rebirth spin-off being the most replied-to thread on the entire Phansite (as of now), as well as their ever-expanding and confusing lore. Brief Lore Summary Though the actual lore of the threads goes quite deep, the plot almost always revolve around Cafe LeBlanc; previously a small cafe in Persona 5's Yongen-Jaya district, but the restaurant was recently turned into a point of connection for countless alternate universes (often referred to as the Core of the Nexus) through unknown means. While Sojiro Sakura, usually called Boss by customers and friends; simply tries to serve coffee to his patrons, chaos and havoc often ensue as a result of the insanity that comes with connections to the multiverse. As previously deceased characters in the Persona series, or sometimes characters from different universes altogether enter (and often destroy,) the cafe, Boss and those close to him are usually left with nothing to do but watch the chaos and hilarity unfold. The original Leblanc ended with the last active member of the Leblanc Three, MonoDj, running the shop. The original shop was destroyed for a short time, then a new version got rebuild. All Leblancs after May 10, 2018, use the new version of Leblanc. Prominent Users and Entities * Boss: The creator of the series. Usually can't stop the chaos, no matter how much he tries. Is in-character as Sojiro Sakura more often than not. * -Labrys-: A frequenter of the cafe, and usually fills in as barista when Boss is out. Is known to have several strange functions outside of those shown in P4A and P4AU. * AdachiImouto: The younger sister of Tohru Adachi. Has somewhat unclear motives, but seems to be rather amicable, much more so than her sibling. Is currently dating -Labrys-. * imtherealklib: A regular human and regular at LeBlanc. Had no innate Persona ability, but both the Metaverse and TV world seem to have taken a liking to him. Recently gained the Persona: King Leonidas. * Yu-Narukami: The young man who saved Inaba and spearheaded the Investigation Team. Visits LeBlanc quite often, and frequently gets wrapped up in the crazy antics. * Sunbreaker-Titan: An actual Titan from Destiny. Likely ended up in LeBlanc after an encounter with Asterius, though the actual means he used to get to The Nexus are unclear. Has a distinct dislike for hazama. * -AkiraKurusu-: Formerly infamous shitposter account that took the liberty of spicing up LeBlanc coffee with his own "unique" seasoning. * Kitagawa: Potentially the owner of the dreaded frog. Was able to successfully seduce Boss with his powerful meme abilities. * IamThou: Lavenza as a maid. Having lost her gig in the Velvet Room, Lavenza turned to maid services to feed herself. * MinatoArisato14: The Messiah who gave himself to save humanity. Is usually blunt, but genuinely likes helping people. * Bluehairedemo: Another version of the Messiah, this one is far more outwardly kind and sometimes tries to be helpful to -Labrys- behind the counter. * Tatsuya: Tatsuya Suou, a man made to suffer. Makes a lot of references. Knows quite a bit about the odd happenings in the cafe, and quite frequently lends a helping hand. * hazama: Captain in the NOL Intelligence Division; from another reality entirely. Claims Yuuki Terumi is within his body, though he could be lying. Likes to give nicknames, and is deathly terrified of the Frog. * Persona: Previously a left-behind portion of Philemon's soul, transformed into a malicious demon. Has lost much of it's power, and now follows AdachiImouto around. Nicknamed Mimi by AdachiImouto. * Frog: An absurdly powerful frog with unknown origins. Simply appeared one day, and easily defeated hazama, even when the latter had BlazBlue active. Currently sleeps in the upstairs attic. * Mishimans: A random that just showed up from the abyss one day to shitpost. Mishi used to actually put some logic behind his posts, but upon losing a bunch of toasters he has slowly lost his mind. * Aigis: A toaster thief who caused a fair bit of mischief during LeBlanc: Reverse/ Rebirth. Also likes breaking windows for some reason. * 3xcal1bur: Some guy who just wants to be useful. Doesn't actually rp Akihiko and likes black coffee. * ShinjiroAragaki: Returned to life member of SEES from back in the dark hour days. Likes black coffee and tries to help out when not falling to sleep. * God: The belief in curry was powerful enough to draw YHVH himself to the café. Formally ruled over all of humanity, now retired. * Kazuya: Devil Summoner from a post-apocalyptic world. He's usually calm and cheerful, always smiling. Helps as much as he can while he looks for a way back to his world. * MonoDj: A caretaker for the cafe. He runs the cafe if Shiza Salad or Boss isnt running it. He added a new coffee machine to the place, and some arcade games. He is weird and changed depending on the day. Category:Events